Feed The Wraith
by ShadowWriter33
Summary: Set after 'Enemy At The Gate' Did you ever wonder what they were going to feed Todd since they were back on Earth? Dedicated to all fanfic writers and reviewers. Warning, the story is a little nuts. Okay, a lot nuts.


**Feed The Wraith**

_ By, ShadowWriter33_

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, they say I'm not capable of containing the Wraith, so in an effort to keep them from taking over Earth, MGM Global Holdings, Inc. and their friends continue to own and manage everything. No profit was made from this story. No infringement of copyright was intended.

Spoilers: Everything, especially season 5's 'Vegas' & 'Enemy At The Gate'.

**Author's Warning:** This story is possibly proof to have me certified insane, but in reality it's the product of lack of sleep, lots of stress, a crazy mood, and the euphoric feeling I felt when I read the reviews from some really kind readers of my first fan-fic story. I had no idea that reviews from people I've never met, about a story I'd written could mean so much, but for me anyway it's indescribable. So the story is a little nuts but my motto has always been, _I don't suffer from insanity…I enjoy every minute of it!_ (That's my story and I'm sticking to it.)

**Dedicated to all of the wonderful, talented fan-fic writers out there as well as the kind readers who take time to review!**

Summery: Takes place after 'Enemy At The Gate'. Did you ever wonder what they were going to feed Todd since they were back on Earth? Also remember that really bad poetry that alternate Todd was spouting off in Vegas? Well this time you get my version of his really bad poetry. I apologize in advance!

Now, on to the story…

"_Drip, drip…the water's wet…_

_wet is the water outside._

_Burn, burning…the fire burns…_

_the fire burns inside."_

"_Smell it, smell it close…the water,_

_but only out of reach._

_Burning alive…burning alive,_

_just one drop would beseech."_

"That Wraith is seriously starting to freak me out!" Exclaimed Dr. Rodney McKay as he and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard stood in the observation room above Todd's _accommodations_.

"He's out of his head with hunger Rodney, and as you were first to point out, we can't exactly meet his dietary requirements." Sheppard stated, rubbing the back of his neck because part of him agreed with McKay; it was rather disturbing watching the Wraith deliriously recite bad poetry due to hunger.

Even more disturbing – for Sheppard at least – was the content of that poetry. It had been over two years ago now that he'd been prisoner to Kolya and had Todd systematically suck the life out of him. But he'd never forgot what Todd had said to him.

"_Tell me John Sheppard, if you found yourself burning alive would you settle for only one drop of water…or would you take more?"_

And as if on cue Todd spouted off another verse hitting even closer to home:

"_One drop only…not enough,_

_cannot settle for just one drop._

_Must have more, must have more,_

_take all to the fire stop."_

"Again, why don't we use Beckett's retro-virus to make him human?" Rodney asked as he looked on disgusted at the sight before him.

"You know why not McKay." The colonel replied.

Silence reigned in the observation room for several minutes, only broken by the disturbing babbling of the delusional Wraith below.

"Wait a minute!" Sheppard cried excitedly, "I may have an idea. Everything he's said has been kept recorded right?"

"Yes, why?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter, just get somebody to type up every line of that bad poetry he's been spouting off for the last few days and e-mail it to me. I've got to go commandeer a laptop."

"What? Just what do you plan to do? Sheppard? Sheppard!" But the colonel was already gone.

Reluctantly McKay began downloading the video feed into his computer's transcribing program, all the while muttering about needing to have Keller check him out because apparently insanity was contagious.

It was the next day before anything was seen of Sheppard.

With a small smile he entered Todd's holding area with a laptop tucked under his arm, followed by his curious – and on guard – team, while being observed from above by an inpatient Mr. Woolsey along with Doctor's Beckett and Keller – who were really beginning to worry about the colonel's mental faculties.

"Hey there Todd," John greeted amiably, "Do you know what a Vampire is?"

More than a few strange glances were being exchanged and Richard Woolsey was just debating whether or not he should call the men in white coats, when the Wraith finally answered the question semi-coherently, "Vampire? Hmm…Vampire." He rolled the foreign word around on his tongue, "I have heard you compare my kind to these Vampires before John Sheppard. Tell me, do Vampires burn too John Sheppard, do they burn, burn, burn…with no water?"

"If you're asking do Vampires have to suck the life out of people to survive, too? Than the answer's yes." Sheppard replied offhandedly, as he opened up the laptop and sat it in front of the half-starved Wraith.

"Now Vampires don't actually exist…well, at least not that I _know_ of…but here on Earth we have something called TV shows and there's quite a few of them that feature Vampires. I've downloaded a few clips that I thought you might be able to relate to." The colonel pressed play and waited while the various video clips played; watched intently by the Wraith and in bewilderment by the humans.

"You know me so well John Sheppard." Todd stated with a manic chuckle, "That was most enjoyable, these Vampires are truly a race after my own heart."

"Yeah, well," the colonel shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat he said, "Anyway, here's the thing, on Earth we have something we call the world wide web and it has websites on it for just about anything you can imagine and a few things you can't." John turned the laptop towards himself and brought up another screen. "There's also this thing called fan-fiction on the internet, where people who really like a TV show can write stories about their favorite characters. I took the liberty of creating you an account and posting those whacked up poems you've been rattling off and put it down as though they were from the perspective of various starving Vampires from different shows."

"I do not understand." The Wraith spoke.

"He isn't the only one." A certain astrophysicist muttered in the background; certain that the colonel had finally cracked.

"The other thing about fan-fiction," John went on, ignoring the incredulous stares he was receiving, "is that other people read your stories and if they like them they leave feedback and tell you what they think of your story. Look here…" Sheppard said scrolling down the screen, "there read that."

Todd cocked his head curiously but looked at the screen and began reading:

_Reviews for: __**Confessions of A Starving Vampire**__, by, _**LifeSuckingSpaceVamp**

_Review from: _**Somebody**

_Wow, dude, I loved your story! Those poems sound just like how a Vampire would feel. Right on!_

_Review from: _**Anybody**

_Amazing analogy of a starving Vampire, you really captured the character!_

_Review form: _**Nobody**

_That's so cool! If I didn't know better I'd think you were a real blood sucker, way to go!_

The reviews kept going heaping their praise on LifeSuckingSpaceVamp's stories and pointing out where he could improve in places; Todd was enthralled.

The Wraith was unaccustomed to the warm fuzzy feeling that it invoked in his chest, and inside him there rose up a great desire to write more of this _fan-fiction_ as Sheppard called it. The need to suck the life out of another living being was slowly replaced with a need to see more reviews to his story and the future stories he was already thinking of writing. Who needed to feed when they could have _feedback_ as Sheppard called it.

Looking up Todd spoke, great emotion colored his voice as he said, "Thank you John Sheppard, I believe I could live off this."

The End.

Think about it, if that's what feedback will do for a Wraith, imagine what life giving effect it has on humans. So remember to always Feed The Wraith (every story you review could stop Todd from ever feeding again!)

Okay, I warned you this story was insane!


End file.
